Stalice
by BlueKait
Summary: Grown-up Alice comes back to Underland after her travels, hoping to stay for a few months. When Stayne needs her the most, Tarrant slowly grows jealousy as he grows love for the girl. Will Alice stay in the love triangle? Or will she choose one over another?


Alice comes back home from her trading trip. She missed her family and wants to meet her friends down in Underland. She recently heard that the Red Queen has passed away and Ilosovic Stayne has been released back into the Red Queen's castle. Looking through her bedroom window, Alice saw Nivens looking at her and pointing at his watch. She gets dressed and follows him into the rabbit hole. She remembers how to go through the tiny door and brought the upelkuchen. "Hello, Nivens." she said. "Alice?"

"Tarrant!" She ran to hug him. "I told you I'll come back." Tarrant grins sadly. "What's wrong?"

"It's the Knave of Hearts. He demanded to Mirana to see you. You should go."

"Stayne? That coot? I better go. He may not have that army, but he still has the Jubjub bird." She held his hands. "I'll be back at the White Queen's castle soon and I will meet you and Nivens there." Tarrant grins and she was off. It took Alice awhile to get to the Red castle. As she entered, it was empty. She heard footsteps behind her and she ran. Alice was out of breath when she reached the courtyard. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turns around. It was Ilosovic. "Alice? Is that you? You were much bigger when we last met."

"Yes, Stayne. I eat too much of upelkuchen that time. You wanted to see me?" Alice replied. "Oh, yes!" Stayne starts. "As you know Iracebeth is dead and I been sent back here to live all by myself. I need someone to live with. And that someone is..."

"Me?" Alice finished, and she turns to walk to a flowerbed. She picked a purple daisy, "I don't know. Back at the White Castle, I told all my friends I'll come back to them." Stayne grabs her and gave her a passionate kiss. Alice blushed and kissed him back. He whispered in her ear, "Nunz. Please?" Back at the White Castle, Tarrant is pacing back and forth. "Naught for usal!" he said.

Chessur patted on his back. Mirana, the White Queen, comes to him and says, "Nunz. Be patient. I am sure that Alice will be back." She and Chessur goes into a different room, leaving the Hatter to think.

"Maybe she is right. I hope Alice is alright."

Alice yawns. She has been exploring the Red Castle for awhile. She needs to find a bedroom fast. Alice finds one, as it was set up for her arrival. "Hmmm, curiouser and curiouser." She steps in to get a closer look. It was simple, but beautiful. She likes the room. Stayne walks into the room and puts a arm around Alice.

"Is everything alright, tyke?" Alice grins. "Don't call me 'tyke'. But yes, it is perfect."

"I thought so, Alice. Still want to see your lunatic of friends?"

"Very," Alice replied. "Stayne? How do you feel about me? I'm curious. Tell me the truth." Stayne sighed. He wasn't how he was going to tell her the whole truth. "Ilosovic?"

"Maybe later. When I feel it's right. Now is not a good time." He walked towards the door and when he made to the doorway, he glanced at Alice. _Does she feel the same way about me?_ he wondered. Ilosovic walked out and Alice was very confused. She followed.

"Tarrant! Nunz! How in the world are you going fight the Knave of Hearts? He is very slurvish and still has the Jubjub bird!" Mallymkun called out to the Hatter. Tarrant turns and picks the little Dormouse up at eye level. "Mallymkun, Alice needs protected and she has been gone hours. She didn't came back for him. She came for us." He puts her down. "But Hatter, klotchyn! Naught for usal. You have gone gallymoggers!" Tarrant sighed and sat down. "But how? Can't go alone. Go get Nivens and Thackery please, Mallymkun."

"Sure thing." She went back to the White Castle.

Stayne got on his horse and went off, looking for any White Loyalists on the property. Alice continued to look around the Castle and stumbled upon his bedroom. Stayne had been in here recently. Alice looked around and found a picture on his nightstand. It was a picture of her. Memory flooded back to her. Alice had given Ilosovic this very picture of herself because he didn't want to hurt her and saved her multiple times. As a reward, a kiss on the cheek and the picture. He still had it to remember her. "That was sweet of him! I never though Ilosovic would still have this picture."

"And I thought you would never find it." Alice gasps. Stayne walks in and sat on his bed. He smiled. "All these years! And you still miss me?" Alice saw the guilt and sorrow in his eyes. He begun to cry. "The thing is I only worked with Iracebeth because not only to prevent myself to be beheaded, but to see you. The fact that you were the only person who was nice to me and I felt loved." Alice began, "Stayne, if I would have known!" She, too, begin to feel sad. She sat down next him. They made eye-contact and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
